


Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

There was absolutely no way she was going to make it through this case with Spencer doing that every five seconds. 

“You okay?” Spencer asked.

As a matter of fact, no, she was not okay. Spencer had this thing he did. It was simple, but the way his tongue would wash over his lips whenever he was deep in thought, or honestly just doing anything…it drove her insane. 

It had been obvious to everyone but Spencer that Y/N had the hots for him, but she hadn’t had the guts to tell him. Day after day she hoped that Spencer would figure it out and make a move, but every day he didn’t, and he’d dart his tongue over his lips in that way that made her blood boil.

“Yea, I’m good,” she lied, pulling her room key out of her wallet as she walked passed Spencer.

Quizzically, Spencer called her name and pointed toward his door. “I thought you were coming in to watch the new episode? It’s tonight remember?”

They’d had this long-standing thing where if they were out on a case when the new episode of Dr. Who came on, then they’d chill in one of their rooms and watch it together. She had completely forgotten. It was those fucking lips.

“Oh yea, shit. I forgot,” she laughed nervously, turning back toward his room. “Must be the past couple of days.” Thankfully, they’d caught the unsub, but it had been hell so it was a plausible excuse for her forgetting their long-standing Dr. Who friend date. “Let’s go.”

When she walked into his room, she scooted passed him and desperately tried to hide the fact that she was off in la-la land thinking about his lips. Sitting at the table near the TV was his first clue that something was seriously off with Y/N; she always sat on the bed with him. But he decided to let it go and turn on the show. About halfway through, he couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay. Her eyes were not glued to the TV like they normally were. Despite the child temperature in the room, there were minuscule beads of sweat on her brow. Her breathing was labored. The case had been really rigorous. Maybe she was coming down with something. “Seriously, Y/N. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

NO. She was not. Every time she glanced back at him from the TV he was licking his damn lips again. “No, no, I’m not,” she said emphatically. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Oh fuck. She couldn’t pass that tone off as being sick, he’d see right through it. “I haven’t been okay for a long time.”

“What?” Now he was confused. “For a long time? Y/N I don’t understand. What’s wrong?”

“You!” She hissed quietly. Despite her exasperation, she was fully aware that their teammates were residing in rooms on either side and across the hall.

Spencer reeled back, brows furrowed. “Me? What about me?”

“That thing you do. It drives me crazy.”

“Okay, I’m very confused,” he said, laughing softly. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific than ‘that thing you do’ because I have no idea what that is in reference to.” As he sat forward, she pointed at him. 

“That!” He’d done it again. “You just did it again! Your tongue darted out over your lips.”

“So?”

“Spencer it drives me crazy. How have you not seen this?”

“Why does it drive you crazy? Do I make a noise when I do it? I don’t-”

Y/N sighed heavily. He was so fucking oblivious. Wow. She was going to have to spell it out for him. “No, no you beautiful, oblivious genius idiot. It makes me think of other things you can do with your mouth. Then it makes me think about you sans clothing. In bed. With me,” she continued until it finally, finally fucking dawned on him.

After swallowing the copious amounts of saliva that had built up, he spoke. “You think I’m attractive? Since when?”

“Years, you oblivious moron!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” What was this life? She had the hots for him. He had a shot with her for years and they’d been going about life as normal? 

Plopping down in front of him on the bed, she fell backward into the mattress. “Because I’m a chicken shit.”

“You were afraid of telling me that you were into me?” 

“Yes.”

Spencer laughed and threw his head back. “Speaking of oblivious idiot.”

They were at an impasse. 

“So where do we go from here?” He asked.

Within seconds, she crashed her lips against his. They were soft and giving. When he moaned into her mouth, she felt herself shiver. “I knew those lips could do amazing things.”

He growled lowly into her mouth as his hands snaked up the sides of her neck. “God, I wish you had told me this sooner.”

“Well, I wish you had picked up on it. Everyone knows. Everyone on the team. Except you.”

He didn’t want to think about his obliviousness right now. “I’m an idiot. You’re an idiot. We’re both idiots,” he said, deliberately licking his lips this time, which elicited a punch to the arm from Y/N. “Want to figure out what else I can do with my mouth?”

Oh fuck. It was hot hearing him like this. “Why did we not do this sooner?” She asked as she pulled her top off. By the growing bulge in his pants, it looked like Spencer enjoyed what he was seeing. 

“Because we’re idiots, remember?” As she lay back, he pulled her pants and panties down. “God you’re gorgeous.”

“Show me,” she snickered.

With her breathy groan reverberating in his ear, Spencer snaked his arms around her thighs and pulled them outward, leaving her center open for him. It’s not like he did whatever he did with his tongue consciously, but he wouldn’t deny that he’d imagined his head in this position more times than he dared to admit. 

As his tongue painted pictures between her thighs, she bit into the pillowcase, desperate not to give away their goings on. The team undoubtedly knew anyway. They seemed to know everything. But she didn’t want to give them any fodder either. She whispered something under her breath and giggled causing him to do the same. “I heard that.”

“Did not.”

“Something about knowing I’d be good with my mouth.”

“Lucky guess.”

It didn’t take long for him to bring her close to the edge. His lips were fast and insistent and slow and lingering, anything and everything she needed until she was finally cresting that wave and digging her hands into his hair. “Up here. Now.”

Tasting herself off his lips might’ve been the sexiest thing to happen yet. His eyes were dark with need. “Should I show you what my mouth can do?” She asked.

She might have been able to keep quiet, but if she put her lips around his cock, he was going to scream and everyone would know every little detail. “When we get back,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m nowhere near as quiet as you are. Instead-”

His teeth grazed against her sensitive flesh, bringing her nipples to hardened peaks as he traveled back down her body. “For now, how about I see how many times I can make you come with just my mouth?”

“Ummm, yes. Definitely yes,” she mumbled. “How many you think?”

“Think? I know. Three.”

“I challenge you to five,” she laughed.

“If I get to five all of our teammates will know because I can guarantee you’ll be screaming my name.” Even he chuckled at that, not used to saying anything like that out loud. But he was pretty sure he could get the job done. 

“What if I’m willing to take that risk?” She asked. The idea made her warm all over again. 

Very deliberately, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
